Un enorme giro en la vida
by Rose Marie91
Summary: Harry es llevado por su padrino a recorger su herencia al castillo merodeador. ME PARECE QUE YA LLEGARON...SUSAN ... VAYA VAYA .. SIEMPRE CON LA MISMA MALA LECHE
1. La inexpicable aparicion

LA INEXPICABLE APARICION 

El Joven quinceañero de privet drive ,se acababa de despertar otra vez contento ,hacia días que se levantaba muy contento ,soñaba que volvía a howargts con sus amigos ron y hermione ,pero esta vez no había sido por eso ,sino porque tenia delante de su cama a un hombre musculoso pero delgado, de ojos color cielo ,pelo desigualado y lacio por debajo de los hombros negro con tonos en azul oscuro ,flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos . El mayor perseguido de azkaban ,el asesino de muggles e equivocadamente el traidor de sus padres y su quedirisimo padrino ,aunque un poco serio.

Sirius ¿qué haces aquí,aun queda un mes para howargts –estaba impresionado ,no dejaban que Sirius se acercara , por Voldemort ,decían que con los Durleys estaba mas seguro . Sirius era inocente y el lo sabia.

Tengo que llevarte a recoger lo que te pertenece desde que naciste-.Estaba serio y algo distraído -.Vístete, yo te pediré permiso .

Si ...pero Sirius ¿qué me pertenece?-.No pudo decir mas ,porque Sirius ,salió de la habitación ,hacia abajo.

Sirius bajaba con decisión ,quería que harry cogiera su herencia ,pero le daba miedo con que se iba a encontrar ;mejor dicho con quien . A la mente le vino la imagen de una chica de pelo negro liso ,cortado a lo chico con flequillo al lado ,con ojos del mismo color cuyo brillo era de náyade ,tendría 17 años ,llevaba el uniforme de howargts .Sacudió la cabeza ,ahora tenia que soportar a un atajo de muggles para llevarse a harry .

Terminaba ya de bajar los escaleras cuando ...

Jovencito ,quiero que me traigas el periódico ¡ahora¡-vaya vocearon ,ya sabia porque le gustaba a harry el colegio .

vaya tiíto tenemos aquí –dijo sirius entrando por la puerta de la cocina y dándole a vernon el periódico.

¿quién es usted,¿qué quiere,¿por donde a entrado?-preguntas rápidas y con miedo salieron de boca de la hermana de lily, .Y del sobrino de lily ,estaba con la boca llena y los ojos desorbitados mirando al individuo .

Soy sirius black , el padrino de harry, he venido a llevarme al susodicho por una semana ,y he entrado por su ventana- Al cuñado de lily se le desorbitaron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre , según le había dicho Harry ,le había contado a su tío lo que el era perseguido por la ley ,y su padrino

fuera de aquí o llamo a la policía ¡criminal¡-el tío vernon se estaba levantando y empezaba a ir hacia el teléfono.

inténtalo Durleys y no vives ni para decir adiós-le estaba amenazando con la varita ,claro que ellos no sabían lo que podía hacer una varita de un mago mayor irritado, ante de entrar habia echo el hechizo "callarsius"(que poca imaginación ¬¬) sobre la casa ,asi que los vecinos no escucharían nada .

-si quieres al muchacho llévatelo ;mejor dicho quédatelo-estaba asustado ,en ese momento Sirius habia guardado la varita , había escuchado a harry bajar .

No, solo me lo llevare una semana ,me llevare a harry para siempre cuando Dumbledore quiera –dijo divertido ,cuando harry entro por la puerta con una sonrisa divertida

¿nos vamos,sirius-no sabia por donde se irían ,pero si seguía allí se partiría de risa ,viendo como tenia sirius controlados a los Durleys.

si ,creo que ellos no tendrán ningún pegote para estropearlo-ya era el mismo padrino de siempre ,bromista y sonriente ,solo lo había visto tan serio ,cuando contaba lo que le pasaba a el en azkaban (tal vez era miedo).

Sirius se dirigió hacia la chimenea ,a harry se lo revolvieron las tripas al pensar en lo que había pasado con los polvos flu en segundo curso .sirius saco una bolsita de su abrigo con los dichosos polvos ,harry se toco el estomago .

bueno ,no tienes que traerte ropa ,adonde vamos hay ropa de tu padre-a si que iban a la casa de su padre ,para recoger algo que le pertenece ,ya lo iba juntando todo .le dio un puñado de polvos –debes decir:"Al castillo merodeador"

no estaba muy seguro ,tenia detrás a los Durleys muertos de miedo y en la mano unos explosivos

Al castillo merodeador -

Hola a todos!

Espero que os guste , es la primera historia que hice y esta mal narrado , tiene falta de ortografia ... etc ...

El primer capitulo es mu chico los demas son grandes

Xao


	2. Tener tia sin saberlo

TENER TIA SIN SABERLO

Daba mas vueltas que en un trasladador , sintió tierra firme ,ni siquiera estaba seguro de abrir los ojos, pero una mano lo rozo

Harry ¿estas bien?-no era la voz de Sirius pero la conocía .

abrió los ojos despacio ,era un salón muy acogedor y delante tenia a un hombre no tan musculoso como Sirius ,pelo castaño claro con un mechón color plata y ojos grandes y de color ámbar-oro . Su ex profesor de defensa contra artes oscuras ,y el mejor amigo de Sirius y de sus padres .Era el mismo ,tenia una mirada de preocupación , mientras le levantaba de la alfombra .

Profesor Lupin ¿dónde estoy,¿y Sirius? ¿y que hace usted aquí?-la segunda pregunta se realizo realmente ,Sirius acababa de entrar por la chimenea (el tenia controlado lo de viajar con los polvos flu).y miraba extrañado a Lupin .

Harry , llámame Remus ,y estoy aquí para acompañaros - había dejado de mirar a Sirius a los ojos ,y lo miraba.

¿qué haces aquí , Remus? -los dos merodeadores se abrazaron

tenia ganas de volverla a ver ,y de acompañaros ,y si me preguntas el porque de la palabra "volverla" te diré que me la encontré y me lo contó... ¿cómo te lo comunicó?

Me mando una carta con el sello de los Potter ,y entonces sabrás de nuestra pequeña descendencia-rió divertido ,a Harry le parecía lenguaje de marcianos ,no quiso preguntar por si acaso .en ese momento Sirius saco una carta de su capa y la enseño

_Querido Sirius :_

_Se que creías que Susan y yo estábamos muertas al igual que Monny ,pero te debo de contar de que tienes una hija de los mismos años de harry (yo también tengo una niña de 8 años ,tu sabes bien de quien).Quiero entregarle a Harry el castillo merodeador ,y la herencia de su padre, quiero que lo recojas y lo traigas a la celebración ,durante una semana (le he pedido permiso a Dumbleore).Y que conozcas a tu descendencia ._

_BESOS DE ARAWING :Marianne . W. Potter , os espero en el castillo merodeador . _

_-¿TENGO PARIENTES Y NO ME LO HABIAIS DICHO ,Y QUE ES ESO DE DESCENDENCIA? –_estaba nervioso ,confundido y tenia parientes .

Cuando tus padres murieron ,hacia un año que habían desaparecido , era la mejor amiga de tu madre , y tu tía. .Algunas veces tenia la esperanza de que siguieran vivas ,pero del lado oscuro .Y respecto a lo descendencia , Susan ,tiene una hija de Sirius de tu edad , que escondió .Y una noche hacia 8 años me encontré a Mar herida y la traje a casa ,y se quedo embarazada ,a los dos días se fue ,sin decir adiós y no supe mas de ella.-dijo Remus muy seguro .

¿quién es Susan?-una de ellas era su tía pero y la otra .

Era la mejor amiga de tu madre ,nunca supo lo de Remus ,solo una chica lo supo era Mar ;que de apodo tiene Arawing –dijo Sirius mirando hacia otro lado .

¿y donde están ellas? Deberían estar aquí ¿no?-le dieron una mirada al salón , y luego a la gran puerta del medio.-¿por donde a entrado Prof. ...digo Remus?

He entrado por donde vosotros ,vamos a echar una mirada-saliendo por la puerta.-¿tu te acuerdas de donde se iba al cuarto de James? Sirius –echándole una mirada a los pasillos que parecían un laberinto pero en bonito .Parecia que llevaba mucho tiempo desabitado ,no por que hubiera suciedad ,sino porque olía mucho a limpieza .

Creo ...que ...si –miro un pasillo con un mueble y unas rosas blancas ,a las que acababan de hechizar –que coincidencia las flores preferidas de Mar ,no debe de estar muy lejos

Anduvieron por el pasillo ,y se encontraron una gran puerta ,el la que se oía un murmullo .

MAMA ,que cuarto mas grande ...el tío James y tu vivian en la gloria –eran gritos de una niña emocionada

Sirius ,no espíes que esta muy mal .. ...-Sirius y Harry ya estaban pegados a la puerta para escuchar ,que luego se les unio Remus.

Luna deja ya de saltar .. mi niña hay algo que no teníamos ,era el estar con nuestros padres (que estaban trabajando), siempre estábamos a cuidados de un elfo domestico .Cuando llegaba navidad nos quedábamos solos y yo siempre estaba llorando por eso , asi que cuando llegamos a Howargts no lo añoramos .Lunita deja ya de saltar

Mama ¿cuándo va llegar el primo? ¿y Remus? ¿y el tío Sirius de que tanto me hablaron?

no tardaran en llegar

ME PARECE A MI QUE YA LLEGARON-una voz femenina y escandalosa .Alarmo al trío y es que la tenían detrás y pegaron un brinco de miedo

Suuusannn ,vaya ,vaya tienes la misma mala leche ¿verdad? -lo decía a la vez con un tono burlón que de miedo .

Y tu igual de bromista Black- Harry la miro detenidamente era un cuerpazo ,era mujer de figura esbelta y pelo negro liso cortado a lo chico pero con un gracioso flequillo , ojos negros y con un brillo no muy normal ,y llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros pesqueros y una camiseta a la sisa blanca enseñando el ombligo ,pero en lo mas que se fijo fue es la larga espada que llevaba en el cinturón del pantalón ,y la varita claro .

Susan ¿que has dicho ,han venido ya?-estaban de espalda a la puerta , y Susan mirándolos muy detenidamente ,echaba chispas de los ojos cuando miraba a Sirius (y parecía que el también lo hacia) y miradas de sorpresa y cariño cuando miraba a Harry y Remus . La voz de antes se asomo por la puerta y cuando los vio así .- habéis llegado ya ,pasad quiero que me presentéis a mi sobrino

Igual de dulce que la voz , era ella ,tenia el pelo negro , brillante ,sedoso y muy ondulado y lo contrario que Susan , tenia el pelo por los hombros , ojos color negro ,tenia puesto un vestido Burdeos .La niña se asomo por la puerta con curiosidad –Hola Remus –dijo con travesura –Hola Luna –correspondió Remus con la misma mirada. A Luna parecía que le gustaban los pañuelos de colores ,porque llevaba uno color melocotón en la cabeza (estilo las niñas de ahora) , dejando dos mechones de pelo negro ondulado por debajo de sus orejas y otro morado en el cuello ,le relucían unos ojos color ámbar-oro (color de los ojos de remus).De lo que llevaba puesto ,solo se le veía una túnica con capucha .

Después de muchos abrazos y muchos besos para Harry :

bueno pasemos al salón ,por donde habíais llegado – fueron al salón ,por otro pasillo diferente ,ella parecía saber muy por donde era .Luna iba agarrada de su madre y de Remus , y estaba muy contenta ,y Remus también .Detrás iban la parejita nos-llevamos-de-maravilla-y-lo-disimulamos-felizmente ,echándose miradas asesinas –bueno ,que quieres saber antes de que almorcemos –se dirigió mirando Harry .

pues ¿por qué no te has presentado antes?¿dónde habéis estado? ...

y ¿por qué se nos ocultaron las niñas?-interrumpió Sirius

ESO...lo sabrás a su debido tiempo . blacky –dijo Susan ,poniendo la mano en la espada y la otra en la varita

GRACIAS Susanita –agradecio en tono burlón

Se sentaron en el salón.

Lunita ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Cassidy ?-dijo Susan ,quería que se fuera para hablar ,pero Luna era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta.-Seguro que esta haciendo alguna travesura ,estará en los jardines ,vigílamela ¿vale?. -Luna asintió

En cuanto Luna se fue ,empezaron las discusiones

Mira Susan ,que te fueras de repente ,con Mar ¡VALE,pero que me ocultes una hija , eso es demasiado –Sirius estaba exaltado ,furioso

¿QUE CREES QUE IBA A HACER CON LA NIÑA?¿ LLEVARLA A AZKABAN PARA VER A SU PADRE?

Si queréis discusiones iros fuera-dijo Mar ,muy tranquila

En ese momento se callaron

bueno Harry, pregunta

¿quiero saber donde habéis estado, todo este tiempo?-pregunto decidido

pues hemos estado en España ,hasta que Cassidy cumplió los 11 años ,y nos fuimos a Bulgaria para apuntarla a Dustramang , primero queríamos en Howargts pero era peligroso, nos seguían muchos mortifagos , así que cuando creímos conveniente vinimos para ver si podíamos darte la herencia ,que se da a esta edad .¿otra pregunta?

¿por qué no diste señales de vida ni me mandaste cartas?-las cosas iban encajando ,pero quien era Cassidy .

pues no queríamos que Voldemort se te acercara así que nos fuimos ,y además no teníamos con quien conectarnos ,Sirius estaba en azkaban por algo equivocado ,y acerca de remus no sabíamos nada y con ese ...ese...gusano de peter ni podía pronunciar su nombre. Y Harry era mejor no mandarte cartas .

¿cómo pudiste localizarme?-dijo Sirius

pues hicimos un hechizo en un trasladador para que nos llevaran ante la persona que pusiéramos un pelo en el trasladador . Lo intentamos con Remus y nos funciono ,con el pelo de Luna ,pero estábamos ya cansadas que con el pelo de Cassidy solo pudimos mandar la carta .

Solo una pregunta mas ...eh ¿quién es Cassidy ?-pregunto por fin ,no entendía quien era Cassidy .

se llama Cassidy black , y como es evidente es la hija de Susan y de Sirius . Tiene tus mismos años ,la hemos apuntado a Howargts , ella te conoce , viajo al colegio cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos , nos mando una carta con los extraños sucesos ,y la muerte de un amigo tuyo que participaba ,y nos dijo lo que paso con voldemort .Dumbleore le dijo que si quería quedarse allí, pero ella dijo no .

pero yo no conozco a ninguna Cassidy...-y era verdad no la habían mencionado ese nombre .

Ella te vio seguramente ,pero no hablasteis –dijo Susan

Si me perdonáis tenemos que ir a ver a mi hija –dijo Sirius ,saliendo por la puerta con Susan

Los demás también salieron ,pero un cuarto de hora mas tarde .El jardín era amplio y con un campo de quiditch , su padre tenia dinero ,a lo lejos se veia a alguien montado en una escoba ,y no era ni mas ni menos que sirius y alguien a su lado

Eh sirius a tu edad y montándote en una escoba –dijo Remus burlon

por lo menos ,me divierto con mi hija –y miro a la chica ,era una chica de casi 15 años de pelo negro liso con el mismo flequillo que Sirius pero con el pelo por debajo de los hombros , suelto .Los ojos eran de su padre unos ojos azul cielo (brillo anormal) y una cara de bromista ,sobre su vestido turquesa montada en una escoba (lo tenia remandado).

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA SABIA DONDE SE LA HABIA VISTO !

_FLASK BLASK_

_Estaba harto de tanto chica para acá chica para allá , había huido hasta de hermione y ron .Era la fiesta de navidad y tenia que ir acompañado de alguien para bailar, había negado a un montón de chicas ,y estaba cansado ,desde el primer momento había querido que la acompañara Cho Chang pero ya iba con Cedric. Iba caminando ,cuando vio a una chica morena, con ojos color cielo ,estaba mirando detenidamente la estatua de la bruja tuerta ,con un papel en la mano (mas bien era una carta).Seguramente era una del colegio de Krum , que se había perdido de su grupo ._

_-He ...hola ¿te has perdido?_ –_en ese momento ,se arrepentio de haber preguntado ,por que todas las del colegio de Krum hablaban en búlgaro._

_-ah no .No me perdido gracias –Hablaba perfectamente el idioma ,pero no tenia el acento también .el la saco de sus pensamientos con la pregunta ,pero ahora ella lo miraba a los ojos ._

_-eh..¿te pasa algo?-pregunto extrañado ,ella lo miraba a los ojos .Pero al preguntar esa mirada se había convertido en una sonrisa de dulzura .Tanto que Harry se sonrojo._

_-no nada ,que eres idéntico a tu padre pero tienes los ojos color esmeralda de tu madre. Bueno adiós Harry James Potter –mientras decía eso le había estado tocando la mejilla mirándole la cicatriz .Luego se despidió y se fue por el pasillo ,quiso seguirla pero cuando doblo la esquina ya no estaba._

_FIN BLASK_

Cassidy ,bájate de ahí que se te ve todo –dijo su quedirisima madre (susan)

No es para tanto ¡exagerada!-pero la verdad es que se le veían las piernas (nada mas).y que Harry estaba mirando sus piernas en una especie de trance .Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando con tanto interés ,se bajo de la escoba ,algo sonrojada.

Remus ,vamos a ver el bosque que esta muy chulo-Luna ya estaba enganchada a Remus y tiraba de su abrigo. Luna no era una niña muy infantil sino muy madura y curiosa y algunas veces hasta misteriosa .

No te da miedo entrar ahí ,tan oscuro –dijo Remus ,para asustarla ,pero la niña ya se estaba adentrando en el bosque .

Remus ten cuidado ,siempre que nos hemos internado en un bosque aparece una manada de lobos ,y ella los controla como si fueran gatos .-dijo Mar agarrando el brazo de Remus ,tenia un expresión de preocupación en la cara.

pero mama aquí no hay lobos –dijo Luna muy decidida tirando de Remus

Mar miro a Luna y luego a Remus , el asintió .

Lunita ¿cómo sabes que no hay lobos?-pregunto Remus

no se, es como si no sintiera su presencia –dijo ella

Nos meteremos después de comer ¿vale?-dijo Mar

Susan y Sirius parecían mas tranquilos ,Sirius le contaba lo que paso en 3º curso .Y Harry y Cassidy los miraban.


	3. Historias Incompletas

HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS 

Durante el almuerzo ,se contaron las muchas semi- victorias de Harry contra Voldemort . Y ellas contaron las muchas peleas desesperadas por derrotar a sus seguidores .

Bueno yo me retiro de la mesa. quería hablar contigo , Harry, por el lago, sobre Howargts-dijo Cassidy levantándose de la mesa . Mar y Susan la miraron alzando una ceja y Luna la miro extrañada.

El estaba encantado quería conocerla .

El lago no era tan grande como el de Howargts, pero lo parecía .El ojiverde estaba siguiéndola a ella ,hasta que ella se paro.

bueno ¿cómo quieres que te llame?-pregunto ella con mirada traviesa

mejor empieza tu la presentación ,que hace un año no me dijiste quien eras-dijo para seguirle el juego

Bueno ...¿qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto ella llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza ,en forma de despiste.

Dime ¿te gusta el quiditch,aunque ya veo que si por lo de antes-dijo algo sonrojado

pues si me encanta ¿quieres que juguemos,aunque tendré que ponerme otra ropa –dijo ella tocándose el vestido

Si es verdad –dijo algo nervioso pensar en lo que estaba mirando después de acordarse quien era- ¿ tenias algún puesto en el equipo de tu colegio?

Si , se me da muy bien el puesto de guardián y golpeador ,sobretodo golpeador ,aunque tendré que dejarlo...-dijo ella con tristeza

¿por qué?

No te lo han dicho ,me traslado a tu colegio –

no en ese caso ,haber si te puedo hacer un hueco en el equipo.

ja ja ...muchas gracias Harry –dijo ella abrazándolo-no sabes como me gusta volar

Entonces ,ve y cámbiate ,así jugamos mas pronto

vale pero acompáñame ,te quiero enseñar tu habitación.

Entraron en el castillo y llegaron a la puerta del salón ,en ese momento Cassidy empezó a andar de puntillas

no hagas ningún ruido

No iras a expiar ¿verdad?

en cuanto lleguemos a Howargts te voy a enseñar lo que es ser un buen merodeador-susurro con voz importante

ser un merodeador ,no es ser un buen cotilla

(dentro del salón)

_-bueno¿ cuando le darás la herencia a Harry?-pregunto Sirius_

_-Cuando le haga la prueba-afirmo Mar_

_-Arawing ¿qué es eso de una prueba?-pregunto lunático(Remus)_

_-¿no creo que Harry necesite ninguna prueba para coger algo que le pertenece desde que nació- dijo Sirius con desconfianza_

_-solo quiero saber que potencial tiene Harry ,canuto –replico ella con extrañeza y sonrisas_

_-además no le va a pasar nada ¿vale, mira que eres guardián –dijo Susan burlona ,pero en ese mismo instante se le abalanzo un perro negro ,para lamerle toda la cara –Hay pero que asco ¡sirius para ya¡-grito ella entre lametazos -¡haced algo¡_

_-AH eso le arregla en poco –Remus saco una pelotita azul –ven canuto, ven perrito ven –dijo acercándose al perro ,tiro la pelota lejos y el perro la siguió . Minutos después apareció Sirius (en hombre)con la pelotita en la mano._

_-no vuelvas a hacerlo ,lunático - exclamo con cara de angustia ,y todos se rieron a carcajadas. _

_(ya fuera)_

vaya no sabia que te harían una prueba ¿qué sera? tia Mar es muy astuta –

yo ya tenia bastante ,que cada vez que voy al colegio una desdicha caiga sobre mi

Bueno tal vez Luna ,sepa algo ,estara dormida en su cuarto ¡vamos a preguntarle!-y salio corriendo .

Ahora para colmo perseguirla ,¿adonde le llevaria?

bueno creo que es esta –dijo enfrente de una puerta

llevamos corriendo 20 minutos Cassidy

no te quejes que es para tu bien . Se lo que digo porque tia Mar me ha hecho muchas pruebas y todas eran peligrosas y

misteriosas, tal vez Luna lo sepa.-dijo entrando el la habitación

Habian tenido que dar la vuelta a el castillo , para colmo habia empezado a llover a mares y estaban calados hasta los huesos .Se lo estaba pasando muy bien ,con la hija de Sirius .

Luna ...lunita ¿estas dormida?-dijo entrando de puntillas en la habitación

que buen sueño tiene Luna ,no se ha despertado con los truenos ,ni la tormenta-dijo

Si es tannn valiente -dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a la cama .

En ese momento, destapo el bulto de la cama .Estaba luna toda acurrucada ,tenia las manos en los oidos y los ojos cerrados ,se habia quitado la tunica-capa pero tenia puesto el pañuelo en la cabeza ,y tambien ,unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta larga con campana en las manos .

lunita somos nosotros ¿no ha venido tu mama a verte?-dijo ,luna se abalanzo contra su prima ,pero pronto se retiro porque estaba toda mojada

aah ¿pero que haceis mojados,que os va entrad una pulmonía y tapate que se te nota la ropa interior-dijo la primita ,pero se asusto porque habia caido un rayo .

ahhh es verdad ,se me ve todo – mirándose el vestido turquesa que se le transparentaba, y le veia ...todo .el vuelo del vestido estaba pegado a las piernas ,rodeándolas .Harry estaba mirando ,pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se hizo el tonto .

Si es verdad ,vamos a coger una pulmonía ¿dónde encontrare ropa para cambiarme?-

AH pues ,ahora mismo vamos

Cogieron un pasillo secreto, dejaron a Luna en su cuarto y llegaron a una biblioteca con un piano ,en ese momento Cassidy cogio un libro como para cogerlo y la estantería se abrió ,dejando ver una habitación amplia ,con cama , mesa ,y un cuarto de baño . en el fondo habia un puerta con cerrojo .

bueno este es el cuarto de tu padre ,y ahora el tuyo .-dijo ella tirandose en la cama y cerro los ojos

eh que vas a mojarla –con lo que dijo, ella ni caso –eh venga ,¿qué quieres que me vista contigo delante?

ni se te ocurra quitarte algo, estoy molida ayúdame a levantarme –dijo alzando las manos ,con los ojos cerrados

La cogio de las manos,... de haber corrido tanto por el agua se resbalo y cayo sobre ella .Sintió sus piernas sobre las suyas a igual que su pecho .Estaba a milímetros de sus labios .Parecía que hacia calor o era el ...

o te levantas o te doy una patada en la entrepierna-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

Meee levanto –dijo algo sonrojado levantándose .

bueno me voy, si quieres salir, por ahí se va al salón directamente—dijo ella escurriéndose el vestido y señalando la puerta .

Salió de la habitación por donde entraron

Se acostó en la cama donde se habia tirado Cassidy ,y olió su aroma .Habia pasado un dia de sorpresas ,pero al final no pudo ni jugar al quiditch ni saber que prueba se encontraría ,no quería defraudar a sus nuevos parientes .Se cambio ,la ropa de su padre le quedaba bien ,primero de ir a comer dormiria .

EN OTRA HABITACIÓN ...

Era increíble que tuviera una hija con Susan .Aquella noche desenfrenada ,que se habían quedado ellos dos solos en la guarida de la Orden del Fénix, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado a Susan embarazada ,solo pensaba en que no volvería a verla por sus misiones de auror ,quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba .

Después de aquella , noche no había vuelto a ver a ni Susan ni a Mar, hasta el cumpleaños de Harry (que la vio muy poco) .Sirius estaba tirado en la cama de su pasado cuarto ,del cuarto que le habia dado James por quedarse tanto tiempo con él ,a igual que a los otros merodeadores . En ese momento ,se le ocurrio una idea , sabia que no era porque el estuviera en Azkaban ,el porque de no saber de su hija ,ya que cuando la dejo embarazada , habia sido un año antes de ser apresado (ya que Harry y Cassidy tienen los mismos años) . Se levanto de un salto de la cama ,se puso serio y salió de su habitación ,el cuarto de Susan no debería de estar lejos .Habia andado por instinto ,hasta que se la encontró toda calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia, enfrente de su habitación .

vaya ,vaya parece ser que te has dado una ducha-dijo fijándose en la ropa mojada que se le ajustaba al cuerpo.

Ella se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla ,cuando escucho el "vaya ,vaya" una mirada de enfado se le paro en la cara

he tenido que ir a buscar a Cassidy y Harry ,a los alrededores del castillo ,pero me pillo la tormenta .Y luego luna me dijo que estaban en el castillo –dijo ella entrando en la habitación y despidiéndose del padre de sus hijos ...perdón de su hija

quisiera preguntarte algo –dijo entrando con ella y dando un portazo

ahora no Sirius ,que me voy a resfriar

ahora si Susan ...además ya te visto desnuda no pasa nada ,no es cosa del otro mundo ¿no?-dijo el tono burlón

si que pasa ,ahora , vete luego me harás la pregunta

El se limito a darse la vuelta ,y no decir nada

ahora no te veré, tu vístete dime ¿por qué me ocultaste a Cassidy ? Y quiero la verdad-dijo el mirando el espejo del tocador ,en el cual se veía como Susan se quitaba la camiseta

ya te lo he dicho Sirius , ¿cuándo querías que te lo dijera ,cuando te estaban apresando? –dijo ella mientras sacaba un vestido color blanco de manga larga .Le temblaban las manos

"Mientes mas que parpadeas" .Cuando me apresaron , la niña tendría el año cumplido o ha recién cumplir –se estaba quitando la aguada ropa interior

no te des la vuelta

descuida ,tu respóndeme

pero ,no ,tuve tiempo de decírtelo –ahora le temblaba todo el cuerpo ,mientras se vestía de nuevo

mentira ,he calculado ,pasaron tres meses desde esa noche, hasta que volví de una misión. .A lo tres meses una mujer sabe si esta embarazada –dijo con tranquilidad ,veía desde el espejo que temblando .

pues yo no ¿vale?-dijo ella ,el se dio la vuelta ,cuando ella acababa de abrochar el vestido .

¿por qué te fuiste después de eso, Sabes que no eres buena para mentir –dijo el acercándose a ella

yo no miento , y aparte no se lo que me paso por la cabeza aquella noche –se echo para atrás

¿quieres decir que no te gusto ,que no valió la pena?-la agarro de la muñeca

-seguramente lo mismo que a ti –dijo ella intentando librarse de la mano de Sirius

yo me senti el hombre mas feliz del mundo ,a ya tu – apretó contra la pared

-si ya –susurro con la cabeza baja ,antes de liberarse y de salir corriendo de la habitación .

DESPUÉS DE CENAR ...

Remus y Mar estaban sentados en la alfombra que habia delante de la chimenea .Estaban solos ,todos se habian ido a dormir .Remus tenia acunada a Luna entre sus brazos ,su cabeza reposaba en su pecho .

vaya por fin se ha quedado durmiendo –dijo mientras miraba a su angelito en sus brazos

si ,tiene muchas pesadillas y no quiere dormirse –dijo ella intentado no mirar a los ojos a Remus ,habia temido de quedarse a solas con Remus ,sabia que pronto le preguntaría

ahora –dijo cogiendole la barbilla, y exigiéndole que le mirara –me tienes que responder a unas cuantas preguntas –dijo serio

yo veras...-unos dedos se posaron en sus labios rosados

yo pregunto ¿por qué te fuiste así ,sin decir nada?-pregunto el quitando los dedos

tenia miedo pensaba ,que si estaba mas allí , Voldemort vendría hacia ti –susurro ,evitando sus ojos dorados

esa pesadilla ¿fue una premonición? Mirame a los ojos –dijo el alzando su barbilla

Si ,fue Susan la que me alerto – le gustaban los ojos del hombre lobo ,pero se sonrojaba mucho al mirarlo

¿por qué no me mandaste cartas diciéndomelo?-dijo el acunando mas a Luna y acercándose a la cara de la madre

por miedo a que interceptaran –habia cerrado los ojos ,la cara del hombre lobo se iba acercando cada vez mas

¿voldemort no sabe que tienes una hija?-pregunto extrañado

si que lo sabe , pero no sabe quien es el padre .Si lo supiera podria mandar matarlo –dijo ella moviendo la cara ,para sentir el calor de la mano del hombre lobo.

¿por qué?-pregunto

porque sabe que si el padre de Luna moría ,yo moriría de pena

¿por qué no mata a Luna?-

porque quiere ponerla de parte del mal ,y si me moría de pena ,no la cuidaría ,y el la cogería .-dijo sollozando –Ella tiene mucho poder ,controla a los lobos .

Las lagrimas de arawing (Mar) caían por la mano de Lunático ,el empezó ha limpiar sus lagrimas ,y no dio cuenta de que estaba milímetros de sus labios

lo siento Remus ,no quería esconderte a tu hija ,y ...-unos labios tibios sellaron los suyos ,Remus no profundizo el beso , se separo rápidamente .y se alejo del cuerpo de Mar

lo siento –susurro algo avergonzado ,acunando a Luna mas .Mar tenia un tinte rozado en las mejillas ,siempre habia sido muy tímida (contrario que su hermano) y a igual que a él , les costaba relacionarse .

Remus yo ...-susurro acercándose a él –yo te amo –exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos ,iba directa hacia los labios que tanto habia deseado besar durante esos 8 años .Estaba a un palmo de sus labios ,cuando vio que Remus miraba a Luna ,esta se estremecía y tenia escalofríos .Se separo de Remus ,y Luna abrió los ojos .

¿Mama? ¡¡¡,el monstruo me iba a atacar ,otra vez! –susurro Luna ,casi para ella misma ,y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas ,con una expresión de terror

shh shh Lunita estoy yo aquí y mama también –dijo Remus ,secándole las lagrimas –nos vamos a dormir ,tu dormirás con tu madre .-Luna empezaba a cerrar los ojos y ha dormirse .-Mejor será que dejemos esta conversación ,para mañana .

aja –asintió con lagrimas –Remus ¿cuándo Cassidy y Harry empiecen el curso ,te quedaras con Luna?-pregunto cuando andaban por los pasillos

shh –dijo ,ella cayo .Llegaron a la habitación ,y Remus acostó a Luna .En ese momento Luna abrió los ojos .

Remus ,quédate con nosotras ¿vale?-suplico Luna agarrandose de su cuello .

quédate hasta que nos durmamos por favor –le murmuro al oído, la madre

bueno –se acostó al lado derecho de Luna y a la izquierda se acostó Mar ,que tocaba los cabellos de Remus y de su hija ,hasta que se durmió .Remus miro el espejo que colgaba de la pared ,parecían una familia pero que decía eran una familia desde ahora (cuando le dijeran a Luna quien era su padre) .Se levanto con cuidado ,de no despertar ni a madre e hija que estaban agarradas a él y se fue a dormir muchas revelaciones había soportado hoy ,y todavía quedaban por revelar .Mañana mismo le contaría a Sirius lo que había cogido de información .


End file.
